


Never Seen Nor Unseen

by princessmrj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aged down and then up?, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imaginary Friends, Light Angst, M/M, This is an AU, forgive my nerdy self, i apologize to much, i don't know how to tag, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmrj/pseuds/princessmrj
Summary: The story of a boy with an imaginary friend.





	Never Seen Nor Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Its nice to meet you.  
> So........ Well I hope someone reads this.  
> So anyway, this is my first fic I have ever posted on any fan-fiction site. I wrote this a few years back, maybe around 3 or so years back when i was in high school to be exact. This was originally just a story I had though of revolving ocs however my best friend read the original and said that the with brown hair and green eyes made her think of Harry, I know that the shipping of Larry has definitely died down a lot over the past few years which is unfortunate, however, now that I finally have an account I just thought, why not? And decided to post this.  
> I'm actually working on another fic right now, its a Klance fic right now however since I have such crazy hours being a full time college student it doesn't really allow much time to write. I want to take my time and write more chapters. So, here is my fic, please like and subscribe, constructive criticism is welcomed however don't be to mean please, my delicate heart cant take hateful or mean words. I sincerely thank you once more and I hope you enjoy.  
> p.s. Forgive me for my rambling.

When I was younger I used to play with this boy. He had curly brown hair, pale skin, and the most dazzling emerald green eyes. He was a little younger then me but…

He was my best friend. We did everything together.

Then came the day I invited him to play at my house, he simply nodded and smiled at me as brightly as always.

When we arrived, I introduced him to my mum. She looked at me a look of confusion written on her face before she asked me this…

“Who are you talking about Lou?” I felt utterly mortified. Why couldn’t she see him?

“He’s right here” I stated, gesturing to the boy that stood beside me.

‘Maybe she pretending’ I thought to myself as I gazed at the bright boy, when I turned back to her a realization flashed behind her eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

“Sweetheart I don’t see anyone, is this person your imaginary friend?”

And again, I froze…

‘why…'

‘He can’t be...’

‘Why can’t she see him?’

Those thoughts ran through my head over and over again.

Our time together was plentiful yet it went all too soon, a mere 4 years and before I knew it, he was gone…

He vanished in the blink of an eye and when I realized he was no longer by my side, an endless void formed in my heart.

‘Am I crazy?’

‘Was this all just in my head?’

‘Is he really here to begin with?’

No matter how often I tried I had no answers to all the questions that just kept churning in my head.

Even if he was only an inhabitant of my brain he was so warm and dazzling. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

I can’t remember exactly when he left, everything was just a flash of colors, music blaring loud voices. The last time I seen him was on that day…

The day I turned 11.

I was at an age where I wanted to fit in with the other children.

I didn’t want to be thought of as weird anymore for talking to a boy no one could see.

I wanted so badly to fit in I…

I…

I yelled at him, I- I told him we couldn’t speak anymore that we couldn’t be friends anymore.

And it stopped, we stopped…

For days, weeks, months…

He continued to remain by my side but he remained silent.

The day of my birthday arrived, I had invited many of my new friends and they all came…

And so did he…

A silent Specter…

And he smiled at me like he always did…

That same brilliant smile that made my heart leap out of my chest even before I knew what that feeling meant.

Before I realized it, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

That night I awoke realizing he was gone, no longer could I see that wonderful, mysterious, beautiful boy that lit up my whole world.

He was precious invisible childhood friend that I cared for more than anyone else in the whole world and now, he was gone…

And it was all my fault.

I had wished for him to disappear in my desperation to fit in and now that he left, I wish that I never said what I had and that he was still beside me.

And it’s all my fault.

7 years passed me by and the next thing I knew it I was in high school. I had many friends but not one could replace him. No one could fill the gaping hole in my heart that had formed in his absence. I believed I would never see him again until…

It was a day like any other, same boring classes, same crowded halls, same loud noises. That’s how everyday passed me by, in a never-ending cycle, but today, today was different. There was a new student in my class, He had apparently been in a comma for 4 years when he was younger, after 7 years of home schooling he was finally allowed to attend classes again. The moment he stepped foot into the classroom the world around me seemed to move in slow motion There stood a boy with curly brown hair, pale skin…

And the most dazzling emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

- ** _The End_** -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this,  
> please like and subscribe if you liked this, i probably wont be writing to many Larry but as i said my beginning note i will be working on a Klance fic so i hope you will bare with me until then as well as until i get the hang of this. Bye for now, this is for you Best Friend, i hope you will read this. (^3^)-<3


End file.
